


Back to Work

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [112]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Claire Temple Deserves Better, Dark Past, Experimentation, M/M, Missing Persons, Morbie need some real Therapy, Past Child Abuse, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies), past Abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie heads in to go through the random crap needed to be finished before he can get back to work-Apparently a civi finding out your dad was the last person seen with a missing persons is enough to put you in the cross hairs, even if you're not even involved in the investigation in any other way than being the child of the abductor, or at least it was enough for the hospital to keep you at a distance until something comes of it or the case is settled...





	Back to Work

Michael grabbed Claire's arm, “Help? They're trying to force me into counseling.”

Claire glared and smacked his arm, “That was for making Me be the one to tell your husband... And you're lucky you weren't under a psych watch! Just follow the fucking rule book for once, please?”

“And tell them what? I had some fucked up Premonition about that day and knew what would have happened if I haven't gotten him to change his aim?”

“Why not? Everything else about this damn ER is a fucking syfy trip as it is.”

Michael rubbed his brow, “How bad has it been since I've been gone?”

Claire glared and waved a clamp at him, “You, follow the damn rules and get back on the clock as soon as you can. Just- none of that, whatever the hell that was that day, alright? You scared the hell outa me.”

Michael winced, “Would it make it better if I said it would have been worse if it hadn't happened that way?”

“No, now go.”

Michael sighed and headed to check in with the people assigned to his 'case' or whatever they were going to put this under... Getting shot, he hated to admit, was less trouble than not getting shot, at least so far.

They didn't like the response he gave about why he acted the way he had, he couldn't fault them given their lack of information but there wasn't much they could really do. “I can survive a lot, but a .45 would have caused enough damage it would have taken me out if I let him fire it where he was aiming. I- my best chance was s chest shot. I could have recovered from that. If I got lucky he would have gotten my shoulder but, somehow I got even luckier and got the best case scenario where he dropped it and didn't fire.”

“You put a gun to your chest, doctor, we can not just disregard that...”

“I had members of staff with me that knew how to take care of me. I've had a shotgun to the chest, point blank and walked away. I'm not made of glass.”

“We're issuing a psych eval for you. But we do want you to answer some questions before you leave here.”

Michael sighed, “No- I have no thoughts of harming myself or others, no I have no 'intrusive thoughts' of destructive actions. No, I'm not on any medication for anything that might cause self destructive behavior or anything. I know I'm missing something but physical medicine is my expertise not mental medicine.”

“Were you aware of your father's actions?”

Michael froze and blinked, “Were- the police are aware, aren't they?”

“It was brought to our attention, investigations are being reopened. I believe they haven't contacted you probably due to your age at the time of the disappearances.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “I- I was aware of some of them, but there was nothing I could do about it. If- if you were privileged enough you'd notice how I just- dropped off the map just before it all started up. My world consisted of my room after that.” Michael shrugged at the looks, “My file does say 'forced mutation' doesn't it?”

Michael fell silent as they shuffled through paperwork before, “Take the month, we will issue an evaluation afterword. I severely recommend finding someone to talk to...”

Michael slumped in his chair, “I- the ER is my coping mechanism. Helping others is my way of dealing with my past. I will literally start, idle hands are not my thing, it never has been, ever since-”

“I highly suggest contacting the police over your father's actions. Until then, take the month, and find someone you can talk to about these...”

“If you could take a bullet and live and you knew it, would you ever think twice about putting yourself in front of someone that couldn't?”

That got a blink, “I, suppose personally I could understand your actions, but- we have to go with protocol here. There's an investigation teetering on the brink of taking one of our best doctors away if they find a reason to... We need to keep you away from the operation.”

Michael sighed, “There's no chance in hell I'm getting back in here until they close the case against my father is there?”

“I'm sorry,” was all he got. “We have to keep distance from this, and since you are definitely a part of it, they will eventually come to you for information about the case.”

Michael stood up, “Call me when the fucking case gets closed,” he stormed off, shit what was he going to do now? He gave Claire a shrug when she wondered toward him, “I'm stuck being on leave... the police have reopened investigations on dad, the hospital-”

“Shit, they want you as far away as possible in case you were involved.”

“Nothing will show me involved, dad was the one that brought them in. I was- I was in my room.”

“Once the police clear that- they should let you back on.”

“They won't, they've already mentioned the only reason they think the police haven't already called me about it was because my age at the time.”

Claire sighed, “So, you gonna take some time and get your ducks in a row for when they come calling?”

Michael frowned, “I was actually thinking of heading upstate, visit my kid and my therapist... but I guess that'll look bad if I'm not here when they do finally check up on me.”

“Probably,” Claire admitted, “So,” she winced as she was called, “Look, kid, whatever you decide, you got my number. Call me.”

“I will try to remember to do that.”

Claire rolled her eyes as she got back to work, “You better.”

Michael was tapping his foot, eyeing his phone as the cab pulled up, dialing Matt, “Hey, Murdock, you got a minute? I need some legal advice.”

“Malpractice isn't our expertise, kid, but I think I might know a few good people.”

Michael laughed, shaking his head, “No, nothing like that, um, police are investigating dad. They- they've finally got enough information together to actually pull a case on him. They haven't approached me yet but- I know they will. What- what would you suggest I do when they do?”

“Call us,” Matt said responded automatically, “We- we've got this, kid, but you need to call us. Just- call us first, if they take you in. We- there are so many cards here that they probably don't have a clue about that we'll need to help you with, otherwise anything you might say could get them thinking- Just, please call us first.”

“Okay, so, heading upstate isn't a good idea then?”

“Like, visiting or relocation?”

“Visiting... wanted to hug my little bat and talk with my therapist, maybe.”

“I- honestly I wouldn't suggest it, perhaps call instead?”

“Sir,” Michael blinked at the driver's voice, “We- we've arrived.”

Michael smiled, “Sorry, um, word of advice? Don't have a monster for a father, he'll continue tormenting you from beyond the grave,” he mumbled as he handed over much more than the fare, “Keep it.”

“Michael,” Matt's voice finally drug him out of his zombie walk to the elevator, “I'm serious, just, call us and stay where they know you'll be. If you even act like you're running, it'll look worse.”

“Not running, not going anywhere, just- gonna get a drink and make sure Jarvis knows to not let me answer any stupid questions if they call while I'm drunk.”

“We have everything we need, it's open and shut regardless, but we have even more than we knew about when we were worried about getting you back on the grid. We- found your journal, finally. It was-”

“In the house they found dad's body in, right? Probably tucked under, under the bed.”

“Yeah, we- we found it when we were cleaning out the old houses... Kid, call your therapists, let it out, whatever you remember. I'd hoped to never remind you of that damn book but we have it, we have your recount of the events.”

“Did- did you find the-”

“We found everything... he was keeping it with him, I don't know how he forgot his original journals but the rest, he moved on to digital files.”

Michael rubbed his eyes as he walked into the Penthouse, “He- he wanted to destroy the process, he didn't want to risk it, if it fell into the wrong hands... He- he forgot to burn the journals...”

Jarvis was standing there, holding out his arms, making him smile and hug him, “We'll deal with this, sir.”

“No- no interference, J, just- I don't want them missing something that might- make it worse.”

“Of course not, sir.”

Michael sighed, “So, call you and no talking-”

“About sums it up, they're about to open a full can of worms, we- we're going to do our best to keep your out of the mess.”

“I'll, I'll call you when, when they contact me...”

“Get a drink, calm down and relax, try not to think about it, no matter how much it's wearing on you.”

“Uh huh, later,” Michael heard the response as he disconnected the call and sighed, “J, need a drink...”

Jarvis nodded as he motioned Michael to sit down and brought him a glass, “Mr. Murdock is right, sir, he do have this.”

“Jarvis, you know I use to get hazy when I was Thirsty? When it started it wasn't so bad... I had, I could remember a lot of time... I just- I couldn't tell you how long it was between hazes, but- after we started moving and it started getting worse, he- he made me Thirsty a lot. Claimed he was trying to cure me, he needed to test things. He'd wait until I was post feeding, then- he'd make me Thirsty again. The- the surgeries listed on my record? Doesn't even come close to the actual number I'd had after- after he locked me away.”

Jarvis held him, “Sir, forgive the bluntness, but, I am glad he's no longer living... I would have done far worse to him.”

Michael laughed, “Is it bad if I said, I wish I had?”

“Given the situation, sir, I couldn't fault you if you did.”

Michael sighed, “Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do until then? I can't even work!”

Jarvis smirked, “I wouldn't say that, sir...”

Michael blinked then grinned, “Call Wade.”

“Hey, Doc, what's up? Little busy, can we make this quick?”

Michael rolled his eyes at the sounds of gunshots, “The doctor is in, tell your friends.”

“Ooooo, I'll be sure to spread the word! I'm pretty sure I got a regular for ya, you'll love him, strong silent type. You two will get along swimmingly,” Michael hung up and shook his head as he received a text soon after -Goes by the name Cable, he's a real treat-

Michael smirked at the next one -and by treat I mean grade a asshole but he's a good guy once you get that shell cracked-

“I shouldn't have told him,” Michael grumbled as his phone kept blowing up with texts.

“It's good work, I think,” Jarvis was smirking, making Michael glare.

“Yeah, I guess it is-”

“Sir, it appears you have your first patient. At the window of the clinic.”

“Welp, looks like I'm on the clock...”

 

 


End file.
